


Rest

by FlashBastard



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashBastard/pseuds/FlashBastard
Summary: Crowley has been through quite a lot and needs a nap.





	1. Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Will happily take suggestions for better titles than the one I was able to come up with. lol.

My darling angel,

I am exhausted. Everything that we've been through the last few days has gotten me completely worn out. I'm sure the same can be said for you, though you tend to bounce back a bit better than I do. You don't need as much time to recover from such exertions. 

This is really just a long winded way to getting around to telling you that I need a nap. I've tried to just keep going like everything is fine but the more I do that, the more tired I get. The lack of rest before having to deal with Heaven and Hell didn't help me at all. I just need to sleep for a bit. 

I promised you a long time ago that I wouldn't take another century long nap. While I can't say that I keep all of the promises I make, being a demon and all, I will say that the promises I make to you are sacrosanct. I would risk a thousand punishments in Hell before I would break any promise that I made to you. 

If you have not heard from me in approximately five years, please come wake me up. I shouldn't need to sleep any longer than that. I'm not even sure it will be that long, but I like to have a sort of alarm clock. 

In this day and age it seems a bit strange to actually write a letter but I know how much you enjoy getting them. And it also delays your knowledge of my nap and makes you less likely to try to talk me out of it. I will call you as soon as I wake up, unless you have to wake me up of course, and then we can have lunch at the Ritz. 

Eternally Yours,

Anthony J Crowley


	2. During the nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some description of the goings on during the nap.

Aziraphale was not at all upset with Crowley. He knew that the demon often slept after rather trying situations. Sometimes it was after a particularly emotional event, sometimes it was because he just wanted to shut himself off from the world for a bit. Aziraphale just assumed that being a demon was especially trying and that Crowley handled the worst of it by sleeping. 

During Crowley's nap, Aziraphale tended to his house plants. He made sure to be very quiet, just popping in rather than going through the door. He would water them and quietly talk to them. They seemed to appreciate the attention. Aziraphale knew that Crowley would be upset if anything happened to his plants because of his nap. He also made sure to keep the place tidy. He would miracle away any dust that might have appeared, though it was rare. He was pretty certain that even the dust was terrified of Crowley. 

A week turned into a month and then a month turned into a year and then two years and so forth. Aziraphale had actually set a reminder for exactly five years after he received Crowley's letter so that he wouldn't forget to wake him up, if needed. He would check in on Crowley every now and then, quietly opening the bedroom door and just seeing how he was doing. On one occasion, Crowley was on the floor tangled up in his blankets. Aziraphale wanted to put him back in bed but he left it alone and sure enough, the next time he came over Crowley was back in bed again. Aziraphale just smiled and went back to his bookshop. 

One of the problems with napping for long periods of time is that it gave him an opportunity to have all kinds of dreams. Most of the time his dreams could actually be described as good. For the last couple of centuries, the angel had featured heavily in them. Both the dreams and the nightmares. Sometimes they'd be sitting together on the bench in the park just having a good day and sometimes something bad would happen. 

He kept having dreams about running into the burning bookshop. The nightmares usually involved him finding Aziraphale's lifeless corporation in the middle of all the flames. He couldn't bear the thought of losing Aziraphale and the nightmares played on that. He was almost certain that Hell had something to do with it, but he wasn't quite sure how. 

There were times that, in the midst of a particularly bad nightmare, Crowley could actually feel Aziraphale smoothing his hair. He could hear his voice trying to calm him. The soothing words that everything would be okay echoing in his mind. Sometimes the dream would change. Aziraphale would appear and reassure him that none of it was real. He had a feeling that was actually the angel and not just some manifestation of his imagination. Angels did have that ability, after all. It was nice knowing that Aziraphale would keep him safe, even from his own dreams. It was part of why he could sleep so soundly. Even within the nightmares he was safe.


	3. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley wakes up

"Hello, angel." Crowley said after Aziraphale answered the phone. He'd planned for it to be smooth and almost seductive. Instead his voice cracked and he sounded exactly like someone who hadn't talked in a very long time. He made a face at the greeting and sighed a little. 

"Two weeks ahead of schedule." Aziraphale said as he looked at the reminder on his mobile, Crowley having called the shop phone.

"Two whole weeks, hmm?" Crowley said with a slight laugh. 

"I was beginning to think I would have to come wake you." He put the mobile down and got comfortable in his chair. 

"Did you already have a plan on how you were going to do that?" Again Crowley was trying to be seductive and his voice just wasn't cooperating at all. Maybe he needed a glass of water. 

"Why yes. I was going to come into your flat with a large bucket of ice water and douse you with it. Should have done the trick nicely." Aziraphale said with a smirk that Crowley could almost hear. 

"And here I thought I was the evil one." Crowley chuckled. 

"Only most of the time." Aziraphale cleared his throat. "So, shall I head over there or would you prefer to meet me in the park?" 

"Actually, it would be appreciated if you could make your way over here. I seem to have gotten into a bit of a situation." Crowley made a face again, even though Aziraphale couldn't see it. 

"And what kind of situation is that?" Aziraphale asked with a bit of a smile. 

"At some point during my nap, it seems that I shifted around in just the wrong way and my hair is now caught on my headboard." Crowley's hair grew faster than a human's. It had gotten roughly down to his knees during his five year nap. 

"Oh Crowley. How on Earth could you.....you know what? Actually, I don't want to know. I'll be there in a jiffy with some scissors." He hung up the phone as he heard Crowley mid protest. 

"Oh you have gotten rather tangled, haven't you?" Aziraphale asked as he assessed the situation. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut it off. There's no other way around it." He made sure to double check that it really was the only option. "But it seems that it's rather close to the end of your hair so I won't have to cut off that much." 

"Well, that's good." Crowley said with a slight nod. He didn't want to pull on the hair. He was actually planning on getting a haircut, but of course he couldn't let Aziraphale know that. 

"Right then. Here we go." It only took a couple of snips for the hair to come loose. A quick wave of the hand and the hair stuck to the bed was gone. "I have set you free." Aziraphale said with a chuckle. 

"Thank you, my dear." Crowley said. He didn't think, he just acted. He grabbed Aziraphale's face and kissed him rather passionately. The angel was shocked at first but he soon kissed back, grabbing Crowley's arm. When they parted, Crowley looked at Aziraphale for a moment. "The hero always gets a kiss from the rescued damsel, doesn't he?" He smiled. Aziraphale just blinked a few times before his brain started working again. 

"I...what? Oh yes. Quite right." Aziraphale nodded and got to his feet. He was bright red. "Would you like me to neaten it up a bit?" He gestured to Crowley's hair. 

"Yes, please." Crowley climbed out of the bed and made his way over to the vanity he had off to one side. He sat down in the chair, looking in the rather large mirror. 

"Do you want it short again?" Aziraphale asked as he walked up behind Crowley. The demon just looked at his reflection for a moment before shaking his head. 

"About nanny length, I think." Crowley nodded. He really had liked how long his hair was back then. 

"Nanny length it is." Aziraphale smiled and started to cut Crowley's hair. He was very deliberate in the way his hands moved. He would brush Crowley's neck with his fingers, get very close to make sure that all the ends were even. There was even a point at which he was practically straddling Crowley's lap. All of it completely intentional. 

"You got quite used to our arrangement, didn't you?" Crowley asked as he watched Aziraphale. 

"What do you mean?" Aziraphale was, of course, playing dumb at the moment. 

"Doing the tempting. As well as the blessing." Crowley looked up at Aziraphale and smirked. 

"I really have no idea what you're talking about, Crowley." Aziraphale said as he tried very hard to hide a smile. Crowley just chuckled and let the angel work. Once the haircut was done, Crowley stood up and got very close to Aziraphale. 

"You're very good to me." He said softly, their faces only inches apart. 

"You're good to me as well." Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley's chest. Crowley put his hand over Aziraphale's and then leaned in and kissed him again. This time there was no question about the passion behind it. Aziraphale seemed to melt against him and Crowley wrapped his other arm around him. The kiss seemed to go on forever. When the kiss finally broke, Crowley looked Aziraphale in the eye. 

"From now on, if I take a nap, I want you in the bed with me." He said as he pulled Aziraphale a little bit closer. 

"That can most definitely be arranged." Aziraphale agreed. The naps would have to be shorter, of course, but he didn't think Crowley would mind that at all.


End file.
